1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity sensor and an electronic apparatus including the physical quantity sensor.
2. Related Art
In related art, as a physical quantity sensor, a semiconductor dynamic quantity sensor (hereinafter, referred to as “physical quantity sensor”) including a base plate part sectioned by a cavity formed in a semiconductor substrate to extend in a lateral direction and located under the cavity, a frame part sectioned by a groove formed in the cavity and the semiconductor substrate to extend in a longitudinal direction and located at the side of the cavity and the groove, abeam structure sectioned by the cavity and the groove, located on the cavity, extending from the frame part, and having a movable electrode that is displaced in response to a dynamic quantity (for example, acceleration), a fixed electrode sectioned by the cavity and the groove, located on the cavity, extending from the frame part, and provided to be opposed to the movable electrode of the beam structure has been known (for example, see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2000-286430)).
According to Patent Document 1, the physical quantity sensor is a capacitance change detection type, and a wire from the first fixed electrode (hereinafter, referred to as “first wire”) and a wire from the second fixed electrode (hereinafter, referred to as “second wire”) are provided on one surface of the semiconductor substrate and potentials of the first fixed electrode and the second fixed electrode can be extracted to the outside.
In the physical quantity sensor, it is necessary to provide the first wire and the second wire closer to each other for downsizing, and a parasitic capacitance (stray capacitance) between the first wire and the second wire may be increased.
Thereby, in the physical quantity sensor, the increased parasitic capacitance is added to the detected original electrostatic capacitance, and thus, detection characteristics such as detection accuracy as a capacitance change detection type physical quantity sensor may be deteriorated.
As a result, in the physical quantity sensor, reliability in physical quantity detection may be damaged. Specifically, in the case of a differential detection physical quantity sensor, reduction of the parasitic capacitance between wiring of a fixed electrode and wiring of a movable electrode has been an issue.